The subject of the invention is a device for simultaneous shearing of two sheet metal blanks, particularly for an installation for welding by laser beam two sheet metal blanks placed edge to edge.
Installations for welding by laser beam two sheet metal blanks necessitate a device for shearing the edges to be welded of the sheet metal blanks, a device for lateral positioning of the edge of one of the sheet metal blanks in the plane of the laser beam, a device for bringing the two sheet metal blanks edge to edge and lastly a device for maintaining the two sheet metal blanks edge to edge and for feeding these two blanks under the laser beam.
The shearing device can be separate from the welding installation or integrated into this installation.
The shearing devices used hitherto are of two types, either they perform the successive shearing of the sheet metal blanks, or they perform the simultaneous shearing of the two sheet metal blanks intended to be welded edge to edge.
In a general way, the devices for the simultaneous shearing of two sheet metal blanks comprise, for each sheet metal blank, an assembly formed, on the one hand, by a support member of the corresponding sheet metal blank associated with at least one member for maintaining the sheet metal blank on the support member and comprising a rectilinear cutting edge and, on the other hand, by a movable cutter provided with a rectilinear cutting edge designed to interact with the cutting edge of the corresponding support member.
These devices for simultaneous shearing do not make it possible to position directly the cut edges of the sheet metal blanks in the plane of the laser beam, this necessitating an additional operation and device for transfer and positioning of these edges to be welded.